Gossip Girl: We meet again
by cobrastarshipfan
Summary: This is a alternate world if the gang had another friend named Margie who left right after Serena left. It's a combination of the book and the t.v show.
1. Chapter 1

Gossip Girl

Chapter 1:

When she came home to New York, Margaret Stewart never thought she would see any of her old friends again. "Margie, is that you?" Said Nate. As she turned, she could not believe it, Nate Archibald, the guy that she has had a crush since 7th grade. "Omg, Nate I could have sworn you left for the west coast. But it's great to see you," said Margie. "It's good to see you too, Margie" Nate said. "I did go to L.A for a while but I came back. I'm in journalism now, have you heard of the Spectator?" he asked. "Oh no," said Margie with a sympathetic look. "You know I don't like journalism like that. But that's great for you, congrats" she said. She has always wanted to tell him how she felt about him. She was really in love with him, but she never had the heart to tell him because of his girlfriend and her best friend, Blair Waldorf. When she finally had a chance to tell him, she had to move. Ever since she left for Colorado 4 years ago, she just looks at him as a great friend. "So what have you been doing lately since you left us?" asked Nate slyly. Margie laughed slightly, "Not much. In school I got really into producing and writing my own movies, so my friend from Boulder is going to help me so my films can be seen." Nate told her he was proud of her. As he looked at her, he smiled and said I miss you. "I missed you too," said Margie. "Why haven't you called or emailed or anything," questioned Nate. "I didn't think you guys would even talk to me after what happened between all of us. You know how ruthless Blair would be if she found out," said Margie cautiously. Nate told her that is all in the past and we've grown up now. He even told her that he did bad stuff also. "You're right," she sighed. "I'm just glad to be back and to see you again. We should get together sometime when we're not busy," said Margie. "I'd like that. Text me when you get a chance," said Nate with a nonchalant tone. As they were talking, a blonde woman came and kissed him. Nate said hey babe, as Margie looked on. Nate introduced Margie to his girlfriend Lola. "Nice to meet you, but why am I meeting you now?" Lola said confused. Nate looked kind of scared so Margie saved him. "I've been MIA in Colorado. I just came back home today to venture new things." She told Lola how long she has been gone and how busy she has been. Lola understood and suggested that all three of them should hang out. Margie said she would like that if she isn't busy. As they said their farewells, Margie looked on and wondered if she stayed and everyone in the Upper East side found out what she did with her, Chuck and Nate. As she stared at the street, someone saw her and took a pic for Gossip Girl. Spotted: Good ole Margie Stewart is back from the dead. Well not really but if you count 4 years without contact or pictures to our world, we could of thought she passed. Could she be our wannabe Serena Van der Woodsen? Nah, she's not as wild as she is….. or is she? Why so private M? You'll know I'll find out your secrets soon. Welcome back,

XOXO Gossip Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Margaret Stewart is a trust fund kid just like everyone else on the Upper East Side. Her dad, Tony Stewart used to be the famous DJ T. Stew and is very well known to this day. He owns a record company called Stewart records. He has signed many musicians including the indie band BFFN (Best Band for Now). Her mom is Veronica Stewart, who used to be a stewardess for US airlines. Tony and Veronica met while she was working in the plane during the 70s. He fell for her because she was easy to talk to and wasn't looking for money like the other women he dated in the past. They got married after four years of dating and had three kids, Mark, Margaret and Andy. Mark used to go to St. Jude's and was the resident bad boy. He got a scholarship to Stanford to stay far away from New York. Andy is the youngest and goes to St. Jude's and gets straight A's and C's. His goal is to get into Penn State or NYU. Margaret is more in the in-between good and mischievous sometimes. She has plans, but she does not broadcast it to everyone. Let's just say that she can get away with almost anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Margie saw her favorite diner in Manhattan and ordered a milkshake and burger. Before she could take a bite, she heard a click and a chuckle. Turned to the left and saw a blue eyed blonde. "Serena!" she was so excited to see her. She thought Serena moved to England or Dubai. "M, you're such a stranger. It's been so long,' said Serena. "I know. I've missed you. I thought you went out of the states or something," asked Margie. "I came back last year and reenrolled in Constance. What about you? How are you? Are your family back for good?" asked Serena. She said yeah and told her that she saw Nate earlier. Serena gave her a look, because she knew that Margie always liked Nate but never told him. That is one of the things that Serena knew about her. They have been best friends since grade school and she didn't even know the activities that she does. "And how was that?" Serena asked slowly. "Awkward, but it was nice when we saw each other. He was with some other girl," said Margaret. She asked who she was and Serena said her name was Lola and she's my cousin. "I didn't know you had a cousin," said Margaret. "I just found out three months ago and everything was so confusing. It is such a long story of how it all happened," said Serena exhaustingly. Margaret did not want to know anyway of what happened. The past is the past as Margaret always said, and she could see that Serena was doing well for now. Serena said that Blair is meeting her at Bendels and asked Margie if she wanted to come and she told her that she might meet up with them later. She is still trying to hide from some people and randoms that like to play TMZ. Margaret still had things she likes to keep to herself. Blair is one of those types of people who like to pry and be nosy, but nothing is going to break Margie from breaking. With her and Blair, secrets should be kept hidden, especially what they did 4 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Gossip Girl

Chapter 4:

Four years ago, after the Shepard wedding:

Nate meets Chuck and Margaret at his hotel room. The song "Tape Song" was playing on the stereo, Chuck was drunk of course and Margaret was tipsy, Nate was trying to tell Margie about what happened tonight but she really didn't feel like listening to who he slept with. Chuck grabbed Nate by his shoulders and told him that he knows about him and Serena. "Okay Chuck, you need to slow down on the champagne" said Nate. Chuck said "He doesn't care. I know how you feel about Serena. You should tell or I might do her for you." Margie was still tipsy having a little headache so she lies on the bed. Nate saw her and lies right next to her. "What's Bass drunk talking about now?" asked Margie. Nate sighed and said "Just Chuck being Chuck." She smiled and lies on his chest. Chuck saw this and took a picture. Nate and Margie were annoyed and told Chuck to stop and have a drink of water. But he didn't listen and grabbed Margie. They danced to the next song that was playing which was "Charmer" by Kings of Leon. While they danced, they started to kiss, Margie felt uncomfortable at first because Nate was watching but she didn't care. Nate didn't like her anyway, so she made out with Chuck. However she does not know his mind. He was with Blair and loved her, he thought that he loved Serena but after he slept with her, those feelings were just friendly. In that moment while Chuck and Margie were making out, he started to get jealous. He took the vodka on the counter and had a drink. Chuck told Nate to join them. Margie told Chuck to knock it off and she got another drink. Nate called her a little chicken to kiss her. "Don't you have a girlfriend, little Archie?" said Margie, she calls him that sometimes. He said they broke up, but he was lying. She started to stare at him and kissed him as well. The kissing led to the bed and they started taking off their clothes. Chuck stood there watching wanting to join but instead took out his camera and started recording. Then he went to the bed and kissed Margie as well. The twosome became a threesome all while being recorded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Morning upper east siders, Gossip Girl here on the know of Manhattan. What's the agenda on everyone's schedule today? hottstuff just sent a pic of Blair on her way to her favorite bagel place looking for Nate and Penelope is hungover, wearing the same clothes from last night getting her fix orange juice and coffee mix. Where's Serena in all this? Keep me posted 'cause I'm always posting,

XOXO Gossip Girl

Early Saturday morning Margie wakes up groggy with a major headache. She tries to find her pants and she sees Nate but no chuck on the bed. Oh my God, what did I do? She thought. She found her clothes and started dressing up quickly. "Morning, sexy" said Chuck coming in the room approaching her. "Sleep well?" Margie pushed him and said "Chuck get away from me. It was one night and it not happening again." He started to brush her arm and told her it happened twice. She made a disgusted sound and was getting ready to leave but then Nate woke up. "Leaving so soon?" he got up the bed and brushed her hair. She looked into his eyes and wanted to kiss him again, but she moved her head and said "Yeah, I gotta meet Serena for something." Chuck had his skeptical look and tried to pull her back in on staying. "I thought we might grab breakfast, or we can eat it in bed" Nate said with a smirk. Margie was tempted but still said no. she grabbed her shoes and left. "Are you going tell that you're still with Blair and that you slept with Serena?" Said Chuck deviously, but Nate wasn't sure how he felt. "Chuck, she cannot know about that. I'm thinking about breaking up with Blair" said Nate. "Yeah, right you're never doing that Archibald." Chuck poured himself another drink and told him to keep it to himself and prepare for a four way. "Or I can take Blair and Margie for myself." Nate laughed but he still wasn't sure about it. He loved Blair, wasn't sure about Serena and he's starting to have feelings for Margie. He had to think about all of what just happened. While Nate was looking for his clothes and an aspirin, Chuck found the camera and took the tape that was inside and hid it where it's safe. At least for now anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Margie leaves the hotel and sees Blair on the sidewalk. She walks the other way making a call to Serena but Blair sees her. "Margie, hey what are you up to?" Margie smiled and said "Blair, I was just going home." "I see you wearing the same outfit from the wedding, who did you hook up with last night?" Margie hesitated and told her it was just some guy she met at the wedding. "Did you see Nate up there? 'Cause I saw you coming out of the hotel." "Yeah, but he didn't see me." Margie was nervous but kept her cool. "Ah, well come with me to see Nate" said Blair. "No! I gotta meet Serena; she called me and told me to meet her at Central park." Blair looked at her suspiciously and said ok. Margie walked the other way and could not believe what she did last night. She always loved Nate but didn't think she would compete with Blair or Serena. Margie went to Serena's apartment and knocked on the door. Her mom answered the door looking frustrated. "Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Van der Woodson. Is Serena home?" Lily looked at her and told her that Serena left last night and just called her this morning that she is Connecticut. Margie was disbelieved and always knew that Serena was fickle and could not stay in one place. She waved bye to Mrs. VDW and left. Maybe she should leave as well she thought to herself. God has a plan because as she came home, her parents told her that they have a new business venture and are moving to Colorado. "When are we going?" asked Margie. Her dad told her today. Margie couldn't believe it, but maybe it was for the best that she left.

Present day:

Margie leaves the diner and sees Blair. Oh man she said to herself. "M, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Disappeared on us didn't you?" Margie smiled and they both hugged. "How's everything, B? I heard you and Nate are no more" Margie tried to say without offending her. Blair nodded and told her that she was in love with Chuck. Margie's eyes widened and said "Wow, I really missed a lot." "Well if you updated your Facebook statuses more often, then you would know what was going on." Margie rolled her eyes, but was glad that Blair was happy with everything. "So you and Chuck are together now or is it a friends with benefits thing?" "Kind of both," They both laughed and shook their heads. "Did you get the letter?" Blair asked Margie. She nodded and said that the guy is fine. "You think we did the right thing?" asked Blair. "Of course, we could have died that night." Margie stared at Blair and wondered if anyone knew what happened that day. It could have been them in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mary told Blair that it was going to be okay, they hugged and she left. While they walked in opposite direction, Mary thought about the night four years ago when they stayed out at night and got robbed by some random guy with a gun. Blair was mad at Nate that night when he didn't remember her birthday. She called Serena but she went out with Georgina. So she called Mary and they went to a club in the meat packing district. They left at 3:00am because Blair was tipsy and Mary was trying to stop her from drinking, but Blair got mad and pushed her. Blair fell out of the club and a guy tried to help them, but Mary told him that they are fine. He didn't want to hear it he pulled out a gun to both of them. Blair started to cry, Mary told the guy that no one needs to get hurt and to put the gun down. He told them to give them their wallets and cellphones. They did and Mary was still trying to talk to him. But he didn't listen, so Mary kicked the gun out of his hand and then punched him in the face. Blair tried to run but the guy caught her by the hair and then Mary used the nearby trashcan and hit him in the head. He dropped but he didn't move. Is he dead? Asked Blair, Mary told her that she didn't think so. They were both so scared, Mary took out her cellphone and called the cops while Blair took her wallets back. Blair told her that we need to go, but Mary wasn't sure so she called the cops and told them that there is a guy unconscious at the district. But they still ran away. Blair told Mary that they should never talk about this and we shouldn't mention this to anyone. Mary still felt bad about the whole thing and went to hospital to see if he was okay. He was in a coma when she saw him and she asked the doctor if he was going to be okay. The doctor told her that he is suffering from head trauma and there is a 70% chance that he will wake up. He asked if she was a family member, she said that she was just a student and was curious about coma patients. She never told Blair about visiting him but she did tell her about asking about his information and to send it to her old address in the Upper West Side. No one knows about that night or the guy but secrets always come out eventually.


End file.
